realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations in Ophelia
This page serves as a glossary of the many different locations within the Queendom of Ophelia. Royal Land The royal lands are the center of Ophelian power, and the power-base of the Ophelian Royal Family. Brienne The capital city of Ophelia, built on a series of canals next to the sea. Cedarbrook A village built near a small stream, under the watch of Sir Francis Cedreflux. Riverwatch Keep A small keep built over the stream near Cedarbrook, the main base of the Cedreflux family. Brackenshire Brackenshire is a miserable little town with little to offer but some pig farms and wheat fields. Antioch The land holdings of the Bellard family, currently ruled by Marquis Steffan Bellard. Antioch has a great number of forests, which the Bellards carefully cultivate for their lumber trade. Castle Bellard A beautious castle that the previous Lord Bellard had built and Lord Steffan had upgraded several times. Pinegrove A small village in Antioch, near Castle Bellard. Aldea A large, old, Elven ruin, said to be full of metal men. Pinefort A military fort where many soldiers of Antioch train. Blankenship The territories of Blankenship are among the most profitable in all of Ophelia. Under the Marris family's steady rule, the people of Blankenship have prospered. Castle Blankenship The major castle of Blankenship and home of the Marris family. Dawnwater Dawnwater is a large town built on the edge of a lake, over which the family of du'Solieleau rules. Briar Glen A small hunting village in a forest, ruled over by the Huntswell family. Woodruff Hall The home of the Woodruff family. Very mysterious. Carovia The major land holdings of the powerful Caroway family. Cairell The coastal main city of the Carovia, over which the Caroway family rules. It was in this city that the Ophelian Faith first began. Cassingham A town near Cairell with a some-what dark past. Queensvale A town with a long history of great devotion to the Royal Family, especially the queens and princesses. Queensvale is under the rule of the Lytton family. Regibrook The land of the Regibrook family, from which the vale takes its name, has never been especially fertile, nor did it have very many other natural resources. As a result the nobles and peasants of Regibrook have become practiced warriors, soldiers, and knights. Castle Regibrook The castle of the Regibrook family, a mighty fortress. Brightkeep Seat of power for the Brighthelm family. Rendell A stream-side village close to Brightkeep. Vysanus A highly fertile valley notable for both its many fine wines and decades of independence. It was recently annexed by Ophelia, rebelled due to its strange religion, and was re-annexed when their religious leader/ruler was killed. Orcoteau The great city of Vysanus, with immense, impressive walls. Most of the buildings in Orcoteau are very old, and there is a great cathedral to the strange religion they worshipped. It was ruled over by Father Mathis Lecuyer before he was killed. Moulingue A town ruled by the Bellerose family. Cliffguard Castle A castle built by Ophelians, marking their original border with Vysanus. It is the home of Sir Howert Landover. Other Locations These locations are not under the strict control of any one greater noble. Port Iceguard The northern-most land holding of Ophelia, grown from a small colony into a proper town, ruled over by Sir Horace Poisson. Port Iceguard provides the rest of Ophelia with ice and whale oil from the northern lands. Port Leona A large port town dominating a portion of an island in the South Seas, which serves as the main base of Ophelian operations in the aquatic region. Kaynentown A meager colony recently established on one of the more "friendly" shores of Gama Nueve. Regibeach A small colonial port town (more of a village) in the South Seas. Category:Ophelia Category:Incomplete